A Workaholic's Christmas
by electronic-ood
Summary: Mycroft and Lestrade are both busy men consumed by their work - some would say workaholics. But can they make time for each other at Christmas?
1. Chapter 1

It is ten AM, Christmas morning and Gregory Lestrade is sitting in an empty office staring at his mobile phone.

He had 3 unread texts. They were from his family calling him a workaholic and complaining about the empty chair at the family dinner table/. They were skimmed over and immediately deleted.

Greg checked and double checked his inbox to see if there was anything else that may have slipped through without his phone notifying him But there was nothing. He shouldn't feel surprised, he told himself.

After 2 dates, Greg wasn't going to kid himself that his relationship with Mycroft could go much further.

Mycroft was incredible. Impeccably dressed, with never a hair out of line; extremely witty and, while six months ago he would have thought it was impossible; when it came to intelligence and deduction, Mycroft surpassed even Sherlock.

He was similar to his brother, carried himself with the same air of importance and intelligence but had a mature, powerful presence to him - opposed to Sherlock's childlike arrogance. Not to mention his ability to juggle sly politicians and handle national scandals with ease. Greg could never dream that someone like Mycroft would be interested with someone as ordinary as himself.

So he went back to his task of trying to lessen the monstrous pile of paper work on his desk. And tried not to scowl as the house across the road turned up their Christmas carols.


	2. Chapter 2

Sitting alone in his office, Mycroft could hear the hum of the hive of governmental workers outside his door. Christmas didn't put anything on hold where he worked, if anything it only increased the workload - what with politicians drinking a little too much and sharing things that would be better kept to themselves.

Despite his heavy workload, Mycroft found himself checking his phone a little more than perhaps needed. Nothing from Gregory Lestrade and Mycroft mentally chided himself for expecting anything different.

Gregory was an incredible man. He was passionate about his job; determined to create a better and safer London. He was good at it too. Though he had none of Sherlock's skill for deduction, he was always determined to catch the right man and did whatever he could to get the right result even if it wasn't the easiest solution. Even if that meant putting up with Mycroft difficult (understatement of the century) brother.

But it was more than that. Job aside, Greg was a wonderful person to be around. Though he had many stories to tell from his days in the force, he was an excellent listener and was a warm, charming person. He was so easy to read, and, while in other people Mycroft would find this trait dull, it suited Greg's open, loyal personality.

Greg was too good for him, if Mycroft was to be perfectly honest. Gregory deserved someone who wasn't tangled up in the politics, who didn't work 10 plus hour days. he deserved someone normal, rather than the cold, stressed man, Mycroft knew he could be.

Setting his phone down with a sigh, Mycroft picked up the first manila file on his desk and set to work to get is mind off things, but couldn't help glaring at the happy families and couples down below his office.


	3. Chapter 3

The other patrons of the restaurant can't help noticing what an odd couple they are. One of the men is dressed in a full three piece suit (complete with…is that a fob watch?!) his umbrella (It's not even raining!) leaning against the table. They don't stare too hard however as he, and they can't put their finger on why, just seems menacing. The other man is dressed in a suit that has obviously had a rough day (is that…please tell me that man doesn't have a blood stain on his jacket!) The men however, don't notice the diners whispers as their eyes haven't left each others for the better part of half an hour now.

After Mycroft watched Scotland Yard surveillance camera of Lestrade working alone in his office, without break, for no less than quarter of an hour, he finally picked up his phone and asked Gregory to dinner.

To Gregory Lestrade's surprise, as they split the bill and walk out to the waiting cab, Mycroft hasn't seemed to have bored of him.

To Mycroft Holmes' surprise, as they stand awkwardly on the footpath, he hasn't scared Gregory away, which would make a first.

The men stand on the footpath, both of them not really wanting to get back to the Christmas alone and working.

It's Gregory who makes a move. He figures he's not sure how much longer this genius will hang round him, so he might as well make the most of it.

He inches closer to Mycroft and, after making sure that the other man isn't entirely repulsed, he pulls their mouths together.

The kiss is short, but passionate enough for either party to rethink what they had previously considered a one-sided, doomed relationship.

And, as they both step inside the sleek black cab together they think that this Christmas might not be so bad after all.


End file.
